


Kissing is Believing

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Written for the Caught in Your Spell Flash comp hosted on the Dumbledore's Armada discord. My prompt was Vera Verto (to transfer animals into water goblets).
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada





	Kissing is Believing

Silver faded into navy on the scales glistening in the moonlight. They moved with the waves, occasionally splashing water near the corners. Majority of the splashes landed near the two young men that were staring at the scales—moreso at the petite blonde that owned the scales. 

"This can't be real, mate," Blaise said, blinking once or twice more swiftly. "Theo tell me it isn't real." 

"We're obviously staring at  _ something _ ," Theo remarked. 

" _ She _ is not an 'it'. she is someone who is quite real," the blonde said in an airy tone. She tilted her head as eyes shifted between the boys. "Why is it so hard to believe in my existence?" 

Blaise lifted a finger and pointed at her. "Because you're...you're..." 

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am a mermaid." She wiggled and tutted. "It is rude to point at others." 

Theo didn't follow his friend's example and merely perched his elbow on the boulder they were examining the mermaid from. He rested his chin in his palm and wet his lips. 

"Do you have a name, dear mermaid?" he asked. 

She giggled softly and nodded. "Luna." 

Theo lifted his head from his hand to tip it towards her. "It's most certainly a pleasure, Luna. We've never met a creature quite like you." 

Luna leaned forward from her side of the boulder and mimicked his movements, her tailfin still splashing along the way. Fortunately, her wavy locks covered her breasts. "You've met other creatures?" she asked. 

“Erm,” Theo bit the corner of his lip and appeared coyish. “Not exactly.”

“Interesting,” she replied, the silvery pale color of her eyes shone under the light. “I’ve never met…” her eyes swept over both boys. “...human royalty in the flesh.”

Blaise’s mouth opened, his brows rose high. “How did you—“

“I’ve seen sailors before,” Luna answered. “Their ships crap around my home quite often. Their garbs aren’t as handsome as yours.”

Blaise sighed with a lopsided grin. “You’re such a dream,” he said. 

His words were interpreted differently than he interpreted. That was obvious because Luna leaned forward and pressed her lips against Blaise’s. He froze, unable to react, but Luna had glided from him to Theo and kissed him as well.

When she pulled away with an earnest, innocent smile, Theo touched his lip and blinked. 

“What was that for?” he asked.

“To prove that I’m not a dream,” she said as if it were obvious.

Blaise shook his head. “That’s not...I...what I meant.” He grinned once again. “However I certainly believe you are, in fact, not a dream Miss Luna.”

Luna’s smile grew as she looked between the boys. “Wonderful,” she said. “I was afraid you would never believe me. I am enjoying our conversation.” 

“If I still needed a little convincing would you do it again?” Blaise asked. 

As Luna nodded at Blaise’s question, Theo nudged Blaise in the ribs. Blaise yelped and rubbed his side, muttering to himself as Theo cleared his throat. 

“My apologies. My friend here can get a little excited at times,” Theo said. “Please ignore him and indulge us with your underwater culture.” 

Luna was happy to oblige, her tailfin splashing in the water emphasized her point. 


End file.
